


I Missed You

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Sick Victor, Sickfic, airport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri passes through the doors into the main area, his eyes searching for one thing and one thing only. People flood the airport, and Yuuri’s eyes scan the crowd, searching, searching…There!A short distance away, Yuuri spots a head of silver hair and he knows right away it’s Victor. Yuuri’s heartbeat picks up at the sight, his feet moving faster, not quite running but almost. He weaves in between people, brushing past them, bumping shoulders with strangers until he’s standing in front of Victor.Victor, who is sitting on a chair, asleep, his head lolling forward at an angle that looks far from comfortable.～～～A sick Victor meets Yuuri at the airport. Some fluff ensues.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a super fluffy mood and I absolutely love the idea of sickfics in airports and/or away from home so I just had to write this!

Yuuri passes through the doors into the main area, his eyes searching for one thing and one thing only. People flood the airport, and Yuuri’s eyes scan the crowd, searching, searching…

There!

A short distance away, Yuuri spots a head of silver hair and he knows right away it’s Victor. Yuuri’s heartbeat picks up at the sight, his feet moving faster, not quite running but almost. He weaves in between people, brushing past them, bumping shoulders with strangers until he’s standing in front of Victor.

Victor, who is sitting on a chair, asleep, his head lolling forward at an angle that looks far from comfortable.

Yuuri had expected Victor to meet him with open arms, a sign welcoming him back held proudly above his head. Instead, the sign is held limply in one of Victor’s hand as he sleeps, likely bored from waiting so long for Yuuri. Yuuri frowns, his expression hidden by the face mask he’s wearing. Victor is wearing one too. Which is odd, as he never wears one even when travelling for competitions despite Yuuri’s insistence that he should to prevent himself from getting sick.

A moment, and then it clicks.

Oh.

Victor must be sick.

It’s the only reason Victor would even think to put on a mask, not wanting to infect Yuuri, fresh off a long flight, exhausted and jet-lagged to boot. And now that Yuuri looks more closely at Victor, he notices the flush of a fever peeking just above the mask, the slight pinch of Victor’s eyebrows, can hear the quiet rattle in his chest as he breathes.

Yuuri’s flight had been delayed, and Victor must have been been waiting for Yuuri for hours, all while miserably sick. Yuuri feels his heart drop to his stomach at the realization, guilt washing over him. Why didn’t Victor say anything? If Yuuri had any idea Victor was unwell, he wouldn’t have told Victor to come meet him. And it’s as soon as Yuuri thinks the thought that he understands why, and he can’t help but smile fondly at just how much Victor loves him.

As much as Yuuri would love to let Victor sleep, they both need to get home; Yuuri feels dead on his feet, and Victor needs some proper rest. “Victor?” Yuuri says, reaching out to gently shake his shoulder. As soon as his hand makes contact, Victor jerks awake, his head snapping up. Yuuri nearly jumps back in surprise; evidently Victor had only been dozing, wanting to wake the moment he heard Yuuri’s flight had landed.

When Victor takes in the sight of Yuuri standing in front of him, his eyesーtired and undoubtedly glassy with feverーlight up. “Yuuri! You’re here!” Then disappointment mars his features as his eyes fall on the sign still held limply in his hand. “I had wanted to surprise you, but I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, don’t be sorry. Come here,” he says, offering a hand and helping Victor up. Once Victor is standing, his arms slip around Yuuri’s back, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. “I missed you,” Yuuri murmurs.

“Missed you too,” Victor echoes. “Welcome back.”

Yuuri hums happily, melting into the embrace. Yuuri never considered himself a touchy person before meeting Victor, but now being apart for even a couple days is enough to make Yuuri’s heart ache. It’s comforting to have Victor back with him again.

He loses track of how long they stand there, but eventually he finds himself supporting more and more of Victor’s weight. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” Yuuri says. “We still have to get my luggage.” Victor groans, but obediently untangles himself from Yuuri’s embrace. Yuuri takes Victors hand in his own, and the two walk towards the luggage carousel. Yuuri doesn’t miss the way Victor’s hand feels warmer than usual, but for now he doesn’t comment on it. Even as Victor shivers despite the warm jacket and scarf he’s wearing.

～

The conveyor belt goes round and round, and Yuuri keeps his eyes peeled for his suitcase. Beside him, Victor keeps his eyes closed, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“You can sit down,” Yuuri tells him. “I know you’re tired.” Victor only shakes his head, the heat of his fever noticeable against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri brings a hand up to pet Victor’s hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp in the way Yuuri knows he loves. He’s rewarded with a shiver and a sigh of pleasure, which then catches in his throat and turns into a fit of coughs. Victor turns away, and Yuuri’s hand moves to his back, rubbing it soothingly as he struggles to catch his breath. When he’s done, he lets his head fall back on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri places a kiss on Victor’s burning temple. Even though the barrier of his paper mask, the heat against his lips is concerning. “Sit down, Victor. Please? You really don’t sound well.”

After a moment, Victor nods. He pulls away, then shuffles over to the nearby set chairs, choosing the one closest to the wall so he can rest his head against the cool surface. Yuuri watches him go with a sense of overwhelming pity, wanting nothing more than to get home quickly so he can tuck Victor into bed, bring him tea, then collapse next to him and sleep for the next 12 hours.

Finally spotting his luggage, Yuuri picks it up and makes his way over to where Victor is waiting. The wheels of his suitcase lightly click as they drag along the floor, and Victor opens his eyes at the sound of Yuuri approaching.

“Let me take your luggage for you, my love,” Victor offers as he makes to stand. Immediately, he sways, and Yuuri quickly reaches a hand out to steady him. His eyes are squeezed shut, sweat beading on his forehead as the dizziness dishes out its worst.

“The only thing you’re taking is a nap,” Yuuri says, gently but firmly easing Victor so he’s sitting down again. “I’ll call us a cab.” Victor relents far too easily, uttering a tired “okay” before going into another fit of rough-sounding coughs. Yuuri comfortingly strokes his arm through it, worrying his bottom lip at the sound. Once Victor recovers, Yuuri takes out his phone and dials the number. He makes a quick stop at the airport’s convenience store for cough drops as they wait, and Victor tries with little success to get some rest.

～

“You smell really nice,” Victor mumbles sleepily against Yuuri’s shoulder as they sit in the backseat of the cab.

Yuuri opens his eyes and glances down at where Victor’s head rests. He had thought Victor had fallen asleep again. As soon as they had collapsed into the vehicle, Victor had slumped over Yuuri and mumbled something about being tired. Yuuri had hummed his agreement, his jetlag weighing down eyes until they too had slipped shut.

“I’ve been traveling for almost a full day,” Yuuri points out. “There’s no way that’s true.”

“It _is_ true,” Victor insists firmly, though his voice is weak. “You always smell really nice.” Yuuri doesn’t think Victor can smell anything at all with how congested he is, but he makes no comment on it. Instead, he cradles Victor’s head as it rests on his shoulder, lightly petting the silver hair. The response he gets is a pleased sigh and a quiet, “I missed you.” Victor has said it many times at the airport, and even a couple times in the cab, and they still have time before they arrive back to their flat. Still, Yuuri can’t help but say it back.

“I missed you too.”

He really has missed Victor a lot; has missed this, having Victor close to him. Their linked hands are warm, the weight of Victor’s head on Yuuri’s shoulder a familiar and comfortable weight. His breathing is rhythmic, and even with just that alone, Yuuri can hear the congestion in his lungs. It worries him.

“How are you feeling?” he asks softly. “You have a fever, and you’ve been coughing a lot. How’s your throat?” Yuuri thinks back to the crackling coughs he had been forced to listen to during their wait at the airport. He can tell they’re still there, just beneath the surface, waiting to break free, but Victor is doing his best to hold them in.

“Sore,” Victor answers with a grimace. “The drops help, though. And the mask does too, I think.”

Yuuri smiles at that. Victor really is quite adorable in the face mask. Especially considering he has been quite adamant about not needing to wear one when travelling. And right now, the two of them match. They should take a selfie later, if Victor is up for it. In the meantime, Yuuri returns to the task at hand. “Okay, what else is bad?”

“Headache. And chest,” he mumbles.

Given the sound of his coughing, it’s no surprise. But it still causes Yuuri’s blood to run cold. From what it appears, Victor just has a bad cold. But what if it’s developed into something worse? And Yuuri has been away all this time, unaware that Victor has even been sick…

Seemingly noticing Yuuri’s anxiety, Victor reassures him, lightly squeezing his hand. “Just a cold. Not too bad.”

Yuuri still can’t help but worry. “Are you sure?”

Victor nods in affirmation. He looks so, so tired. His eyes remained closed, dark circles underneath. His face is pale, swathed in the white mask, and the occasional shivers that run through his fever-chilled body have Yuuri unconsciously tightening his hold on Victor as if to keep him warm.

“If your coughing doesn’t sound better in a few days, I’m taking you to the clinic,” Yuuri tells him, leaving no room for argument. “Okay?” He gets no response. “Victor?” Yuuri asks, and looks down to where Victor’s head rests to find him fast asleep. While part of Yuuri is most certainly worried, he sets that aside for now, instead smiling fondly at the domesticity of their position.

“会いたかった,” Yuuri says quietly to Victor’s sleeping form. “I missed you.”

Once they get home, Yuuri will take care of Victor and nurse him back to health. But for now, he lets Victor drift off on his shoulder. Yuuri feels his own exhaustion and jetlag dragging him towards unconsciousness, and he once again allows himself the luxury of closing his eyes. The vibrations of the cab and the soft sound of Victor’s breathing lull him to sleep as he holds his love close, their intertwined hands warm like the fever against Yuuri’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can you do me a favour? The kudos button doesn't seem to be working for me... Maybe if you try clicking on it instead? ;)
> 
> Haha but in all seriousness, your positive feedbackーeven just a short and simple comment, and/or  
>  kudosーreally mean the world to me! So please do let me know if you liked this fic!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh! Also, almost forgot to mention:
> 
> “I missed you” in Japanese is “会いたかった” which literally means, “I wanted to meet you” and to me that is fucking beautiful


End file.
